She's A Dream
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You stay the night with Jerome after a big argument with his mother, and you end up falling asleep right next to him. So Jerome sees that as an opportunity. Warning: dub-con (Jerome's POV)


The only good thing to come from arguing with my shit-faced, bitching mother was that I could always use it to my advantage and convince her to stay the night with me. She fell for it every single time without fail, believing every tear drop and fictitious story about how I didn't understand why my mother was so angry with me, why she was so cruel. The truth was I stopped giving a shit about that a long time ago, but I couldn't let her know about that. As naive as she was, she had always been a good friend, my shoulder to fake cry on. The way she wept with me, how she honestly believed I was trying to make that bitch happy, almost made me feel bad for deceiving her. Though, I couldn't find it in me when she was huddled up next to me on my bed, with her short, frilly dress hiked up like she was right now, unknowingly revealing her silky white panties underneath.

We had been talking about my problems all night ever since I invited her over after another one of my bitch of a mother's violent outbursts only because I knew it would convince her to stay due to the fact that she felt obligated to cheer me up and be by my side so I wouldn't have to face this alone. She was sound asleep, and I watched the rise and fall of her chest, the way her breasts moved that slightest bit with each breath. She was so fucking beautiful. I didn't think I could contain myself as I continued to observe her all pliant on my bed, completely defenseless like this. She didn't fall asleep often at my place, but I managed to persuade her by asking her to keep me company for the rest of the night, because I was going to 'need' someone with me, that I wouldn't be able to asleep without her being around, and naturally she complied to my wishes. She was such a good girl, always cared for what I wanted, putting my needs first before her own.

My breath caught at the idea of ripping that small, tight dress of hers and discovering what she looked like below. I wet my lips as I felt the a rush of heat stir low in my stomach, and the twitch of lust thudding in my chest. The itch to push the boundaries welled up in me. I knew it was wrong to want it, to want her, especially like this, but I didn't fucking care, I was going to take what was mine, what had always been mine.

A deep, peaceful sigh and how she mumbled something incoherent through parted lips under her breath confirmed she was still asleep. I knew it was very likely I would have this chance again, where she would stay over if I asked, but I didn't think I could wait for the next time, no, I had to have her, now. Besides, what she doesn't know can't hurt her. My whole body was screaming to touch her, and I didn't think I could resist even if I tried, which I didn't. Oh I was going to have so much fun with her.

I grabbed her by the hip, adjusting her position on the bed so that she was laying flat on her back now. I very carefully lowered myself over her until my nose tickled with her soft locks of hair near her face that was disheveled in the sheets below her. I reached my hand down to press my fingers to her collarbone, feeling the warmth of her delicate skin. Licking my lips, I steadily trailed my fingers lower and lower until they finally settled over the soft flesh of her breast. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I laid my entire hand over the mound and squeezed slightly, then again when she didn't seem to move. I let go of it only to trace my fingers around the shape of her nipples through the fabric of her dress, my eyes lighting up as it responded pleasantly to my touch, how they hardened under each light pinch and press of my digits. I leaned in and kissed her right at the base of her neck, nipping just lightly, closing my eyes as I sealed my mouth around the skin.

I left wet, opened-mouth kisses downward, moving from her neck to where her shoulders were spread out. She arched up with a strained whine, and I mentally cursed myself, freezing in place, hoping that I didn't wake her. I didn't dare to bite down too hard, only using enough pressure with my teeth to leave little red marks. It was sloppy, I realized that after I saw the welts form, but I didn't fucking care.

She exhaled softly, face still relaxed and open. Rising slightly, my breathing grew unsteady from the mere sight of her, and my eyes traced the contours of her sweet, soft lips. How long I had imagined sampling the taste of her, of devouring her mouth until she couldn't breathe. And now I could, it was all here before me, there for the taking. An almost overwhelming surge of heat spread from my chest into my groin, I was finally going to be able to take her. After tonight, it wouldn't be a fantasy any longer.

With a subdued groan, I closed the distance and pressed my lips to her pair, my hand still rubbing slow circles into her breast within my grip. Melting into the contact, I lowered myself further, uncurling my legs from beneath me and almost laying over the prone body. The lack of response from her didn't bother me in the slightest because there was something so intoxicating about her helplessness, about my complete power over her, and how she didn't have a clue of what was happening.

Breaking away for a moment, I didn't waste another second before sealing my wet lips over hers again in a deeper caress that made me audibly moan. This time, I used the movements of my lips against hers to part them slightly, just enough for me to push my tongue into the moist mouth and brush it over her own.

Hot spikes of pleasure shot through my body at the touch and a groan slipped out while moving my body to completely cover hers. Using my hands to part her legs, never breaking contact with the intoxicating mouth I was ravishing, I settled between them and ground my clothed, erect cock against her hot center. This time the noise that escaped me sounding more like a whine than anything else, lust coursing through me so much more intensely than anything I had ever felt before. A quiet, strained gasp poured from her mouth as she shivered, and I drew back, ready to be caught. She just mumbled again and stretched out a little, though she was still asleep, which was what I wanted. I didn't want her to wake up because then maybe she wouldn't want this, and I was not going to be rejected, not from her. I waited for a short while, and when she didn't make anymore movements, I was sure I could continue on.

Holding myself up by my forearms, pressing our bodies tightly together, reveling in the feel of her breasts against mine, even with both of us fully clothed. My thrusting turned rhythmic as I thrust my tongue into the warm and wet mouth currently at my mercy over and over again, the dual sensations leaving me growling. I swiped my tongue over and inside her slack lips, desperate to memorize her taste. It was fucking perfect. Fuck, my only complaint was not having done this sooner. I was so lost to the pleasure, to the novelty of what I was doing, that I barely registered the words escaping my lips in a hushed, breathy whisper.

"You're mine, every inch of you belongs to me, you hear me? I need to fuck you," I told her, quickly adding in a possessive growl, "I have to fuck you. It's the reason why I made you stay. I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise."

I squeezed a handful of her breast, allowing my fingers to linger before leaning back and reaching behind her to unzip her dress. I wondered how I was going to pull this off without waking her. She shifted when I started dragging it down her body, stilling my hands as a result, and in my impatience I tugged it off anyway, dropping the dress to the floor. Fuck. My eyes skimmed over every inch of her body, drinking up the sight of her in her satiny pair of lingerie, the way the thin fabric clung to her skin, making her all the more tempting. She was irresistible. I could feel myself throbbing and twitching under the material of my pants, my cock aching to be freed from its confines. I nudged her legs apart, making room for myself before I laid across the space between her thighs, on my stomach as I breathed against her covered pussy.

I didn't waste any time. I hooked my fingers under her panties before sliding them down in one swift motion, kicking them to the side so they wouldn't get in my way. She made another sound, though it was so faint that I just ignored it, any restraint or control I had left was completely out the window. I rolled her dress up just to give me enough access to expose her pussy. I leaned close to inhale her sweet, heady scent, my eyes rolling back in my head as I invited it all in. Slowly, I parted her folds, making way to slip the length of my finger into her entrance, prodding her silken walls while my tongue lapped up against her clit.

Involuntarily, I uttered a moan against her skin as I indulged myself with the taste of her, and she started to writhe about, her thighs pressing into the sides of my face as she unknowingly kept me locked in place between her legs. My nose brushed against the top of her mound while my tongue traced circles upon her pearl, feeling the way it responded delightfully to my touch, how it became engorged with each wet swirl. A moan slipped from her mouth as I continued my slow ministrations, her whole body humming as the tip of my tongue flicked her clit while I crooked a finger upwards inside of her, allowing it to disappear between her heated walls.

"Jerome?"

The sudden, hushed whisper of my name made me pull my mouth and finger away instantly. She fucking caught me. She wasn't supposed to catch me. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She only stared at me, blinking her dazed, wide eyes at me as I leaned back. I didn't say anything, I was just waiting to see what she would do or say next. Her cheeks were flushed, and she darted her tongue out of her mouth to moisten her lips before chewing on her lower one. She looked down, obviously realizing that she was bare underneath her dress.

"Come here, please," she pleaded in a soft, breathy whisper, beckoning me to come closer with her hand. She wantonly spread her legs wider for me, and the sight was mouthwatering. Was this really happening? I was half-expecting a slap as I climbed my way atop of her body, but she merely reached her hand down to lovingly caress the bulge in my pants, running her delicate fingers up and down, and despite myself I groaned, breath coming in hot puffs as she continued the motions of her hand, making me inch closer to her touch.

"Do you want me?" she asked quietly, her hand stroking the length of my covered member, each press sent sparks of electricity in its wake, the heat in my lower abdomen spreading across every nerve within my body. I bit back a groan, nodding my head as I kept my eyes shut, only focusing on her attentions. "Why didn't you just say so? I want you too," she admitted, squeezing me gently on one particularly precise down-stroke. "You can take me, do whatever you want with me, okay?" she told me meekly as she brought her hands to the waistband of my pants, tugging them down along with my underwear, allowing my hard cock to spring free from its restrictions. She was a fucking dream, and I was her nightmare, yet she still fucking wanted me. I was doing whatever the fuck I wanted while she was peacefully unconscious, and here she was, encouraging that.

"Fuck," I cursed in a whisper, "yeah, just lay back, wanna make you feel so good," I purred as I hooked her bare legs around my waist. She securely locked them around me when I dropped my hands down, wrapping a fist around my member as I guided it towards her opening. She leaned back, reaching her hands up to grab handfuls of my hair as she pulled me closer, bumping our bodies together, making me prod at her dripping entrance in her impatience. Fuck, I didn't know she could be such a greedy bitch, but I fucking loved it. I held onto the shaft as I slowly pressed into her welcoming warmth, and I uttered a strained breath when her walls wrapped around me so needily, how she almost maddeningly sucked me right in. She let out a heavy pant once I sheathed myself in her heat inch by inch, her moisture allowing me to fill her up.

"Oh god, Jerome," she moaned out, her hands digging into my scalp as she jerked me closer. I froze for a moment longer than I should have, mesmerized by the way she engulfed my member, how it felt like she didn't ever want to let me go. She rocked her hips upward, silently begging for me to start moving, and I didn't need further coaxing to oblige her.

I grasped her hips in both of my hands for leverage as I started thrusting in and out of her wet heat, and we both moaned and shuddered in unison. She felt so fucking good, I didn't think I was ever going to want to stop fucking her, not with the way she was squeezing me so deliciously tight between her walls, the way her breasts bounced with each slam forward, how she clung desperately to the strands of my hair as she bucked upwards to meet my movements.

She was squirming beneath me as I feverishly rolled my hips, pinning her back into the mattress with each heavy thrust. It didn't take long until she was a panting mess, the sounds bouncing off the walls as she followed my urgent, rhythmic pace. There was nothing graceful or slow about the way we rammed into each other, nothing but unadulterated lust and need as we lost ourselves in a frenzy of the scorching pleasure. My grip on her hips was quick to become bruising as I pressed her into me, close enough that I was crushing the soft mounds that repeatedly bumped into my chest, only pulling away to bury myself right back to the hilt inside of her. Her nails dug further into my scalp as she guided me down to close the distance between our lips, where I gladly took her mouth with my own, swallowing every sound that escaped as I pressed my pair down on hers, nearly crushing them in my unrestrained desire for her. I savored the way her clenching, dripping wet pussy gripped onto my cock, her hips tilting in stuttering, abandoned motions that made my whole body grow taut, the heat pooling in my stomach inexorably.

I thrust deep into her, shaking her to the very core so that I could hear more of those sweet, high moans in our frantic kiss. I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough, that was how fucking intoxicating it was. The more I heard, the more I was wound up around my own arousal, unable to resist moving faster as I watched her gorgeous face twisted up in her vehemence, her eyes heavily lidded, lips against mine open wide and spilling out more of those addictive noises. I pushed down against her, grabbing her ass and holding onto her back as I shifted positions, keeping a steady hold on her as my legs slid beneath me for support. She moaned and gasped, legs pushing against my hips as I got into a kneeling position, her body now flush against my own as I found a better way to thrust inside of her.

"Jerome," she cried out, leaning close to press wet kisses down onto my jawline. With a hand on her back and another tucked under her cheeks, I had her steady as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist again while my hips started to buck, slamming forcefully upward and into her, leaving her shivering violently. "Don't stop!" she whimpered, her pleas rising in volume, and my pounding thrusts inside her left her a panting mess, head thrown back and offering her neck up to me, both of us completely forgetting that my bitch of a mother was home.

I nipped and sucked at it as I worked, ramming hard and fast into her, desperate to feel my cock wrapped tightly in the silken warmth of her needy and quivering pussy. My frenetic kisses and bites left her wriggling, and I could feel her moans rumbling in her throat through my lips, the vibrations adding an extra edge of satisfaction to the way I could make her lose all composure and just melt into a lusty, noisy bitch clinging desperately to me. Fuck, this was how I always wanted her. She was so fucking hot like this. The harder I fucked her, the more her arousal seemed to drag her down. Each time she said my name sounded more ragged than the last. I rewarded her by whispering sweet nothings against the racing pulse in her throat in the throes of passion.

She reached out to grip my shoulders, using them to keep her hoisted up, her hold quickly clenching and unclenching as she lost all steadiness and decency she had left, begging me beneath needy, harsh breaths to fuck her harder, encouraging me to keep going, body twisting and bucking against me madly as I held her up. The tightness in my abdomen stretched further, my body lighting up in flames as I took her with sheer abandon. But with the way she clamped down on me, how she continued to bounce shamelessly atop of me, I couldn't last much longer.

Every fiber of my being was devoted to making her seek release now, my hips slamming into her as hard as I could, fierce kisses running along her collarbone as I kneaded at her ass, occasionally giving it a quick and hard smack for good measure. She was so fucking close, I could sense it, feel it, and I needed it. With a few more rapid, harsh thrusts, her mouth opened wide in a tight O shape, whimpering as she came, aflame with her need as her body allowed the waves of pleasure to crash over her. She soaked it all in, shivering and whining as she writhed in ecstasy atop me, lower lip shaking and eyes rolled back in her hazy bliss.

Her hot core clenched down desperately around my cock, the pulsating and dripping of her wetness was my undoing. I grunted under my breath, spilling my come deep within her, flooding her drenched pussy in hot spurts. Her fingers curled in the fabric of my sweater as she willed her body to stay upright as she took it, every last drop until I was completely spent. I stayed sheathed within her as we attempted to catch our breaths together, my head buried under the crook of her neck as I huffed against the exposed, sweat-slick skin.

I eased her down back onto the bed, giving warm kisses to her gasping lips before withdrawing from her slowly and reluctantly. She shuddered under heavy pants, and when she rolled to the side opposite of me, I was quick to loosely wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back to me, not ever wanting to let go of her.

She huddled up against my chest again, uttering a long, breathless sigh. I didn't expect tonight to end this way, I was sure that I had to just take what was mine, instead of asking for it, but she offered herself to me in a way I didn't think she ever would. Fuck, it was everything I could have wanted, and more, too. There was a million things I wanted to tell her, it was all on the tip of my tongue, but somehow I couldn't find it in me to say them. My mind was racing as I held her close to me, how we shared our warmth together, but still nothing came out, almost as if I was frozen. She wasn't saying anything either, shit. Maybe she regretted this. Fuck. The room had been booming with noise just moments ago, but now there was only silence, plain, lonely silence. Maybe there was nothing to say.

"Hey dollface," I whispered against the shell of her ear, finally finding my voice again after what seemed like an eternity. I was about to continue, but she didn't respond so I repeated myself, and when I nudged her by her shoulder to see her face, she was already sound asleep.


End file.
